Something Missing
by masterctarl
Summary: Sequel to Worry. Two months after the end of MGS4, Hal and Dave have settled down to live a normal life in a normal relationship. Dave is still unwilling to explore how deep his feelings go, Hal still worries about how much time his partner has, and something is still missing between them. Snake/Otacon, LEMON YAOI.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Gear, Snake, Otacon, Sunny, or any other persons, places, or things associated. They're © Konami entertainment. Please don't sue me.**

**Note: **So, 2 years after posting _Worry_ (I wrote it sooner than that, but I don't remember when, I just posted it a while after having written it), I went back and read all my reviews for it again. And… well… holy snap, I can't believe so many people actually _liked_ it. So I decided to write a sequel. And because of one person (who isn't a member, sadly, so I can't inform them of this) requesting lemon, I decided to do lemon. This is set two months after the end of **MGS4**. Please note that I have _not_ played the game in a few years, so my memory of how it ended may be a little fuzzy. However, I think I was accurate.

**WARNING: This chapter contains graphic lemon-flavored yaoi! That means two men will be having hot, steamy sex! Please, don't flame me, as you've been warned, and all flames will be laughed at!**

**Something Missing**

"Snake, you don't understand, we need an experienced hand, and-"

"I told you, I'm out. I'm old, I'm sick, and I'm dying. Do me a favor and stop calling me. Call Raiden or something, I don't care, just stop calling _me_."

Hal bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose with a forefinger, the other hand rapidly tapping at the keyboard of his laptop. There had been no happier day for him than the day Dave had walked back into his life, still alive, and a lot healthier than he'd let anyone suspect. But sitting in bed like this with him, using his broad chest as a backrest, listening to him reject another government official, it was a close second. He didn't understand why they seemed to keep thinking he'd jump back in willingly after everything he'd already been through. After everything he'd lost. Everything _they'd_ lost.

Snake finally slammed the phone back onto its receiver, leaning his head back until it hit the wall behind them with a dull 'thunk'. "When will they give up? I don't want anything to do with them anymore. They just can't seem to understand that."

Hal chuckled and adjusted himself against his partner again. "You can hardly blame them, you know. After everything you've done for them, you're the best they've ever had."

"I thought I'm the best _you_ ever had."

"Dave!" the hacker laughed as thick, well-muscled arms wrapped around his torso, mustache and whiskers nuzzling the crook of his neck. It was two months after everything ended. Two months since Meryl's wedding, two months since Dave's encounter in that graveyard gave him a new lease on life. They weren't sure how long it would be, but they decided they'd make the most of it no matter what. No more espionage, no more working for the government. No more danger. Just Dave, Hal, and Sunny. She took their new relationship quite well. Better than well, in fact. She simply seemed thrilled that she had 'parents' again. There was still a little confusion over what she would call them, though Dave seemed to think it was funny to convince her he should be 'dad' and Hal should be 'mom'. Hal took it in stride. He'd pay him back when 'dad' had to teach Sunny to drive someday.

…If the ex-soldier lived that long.

The somber thought coursed through every inch of the hacker, causing him to grab Dave's arms a bit roughly and pull them tighter around him, as if afraid if he let go he'd never hold him again.

"…Hal?" Dave lifted his head to whisper in his ear gruffly. It was oddly soothing to listen to such rough gravel. Dave was never gentle about anything. Whenever he tried to be, such as when they had first come to an understanding about where their relationship stood those months ago, he always came off as awkward. Hal reasoned with him that he didn't have to treat him any different than he did before. He liked Dave's gruff mannerisms and personality, and he didn't want him to try and treat him like he did women. He may have been in love with another man, but Hal was still one himself, if most of the time an extremely worrisome and sensitive one.

"I'm okay…" It was mostly true. Mostly.

"I'm still here, Hal. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. I can keep fighting this thing inside me, you know that. I don't give up."

"I know. You're stubborn."

"Damn right I'm stubborn," the soldier grinned against his ear, kissing the area underneath it and working his way down Hal's unshaven jaw. Hal's whiskers never came in as thick as Dave's but he had a certain affection for them. They worked as a reminder that this wasn't anything he experienced before, anything he ever thought he'd have before he was buried and gone. A man. A man he… well… he was never prepared to say he loved Hal. Maybe he did, he wasn't sure. But it was another one of those things he simply wasn't comfortable trying on for size. He knew Hal loved him, heard it constantly. And every time the hacker said it, Dave believed him. Hal was different from Dave in that he was more sincere and in touch with his emotions and feelings. Just the thought of trying to think of his own 'feelings' made Dave cringe.

The act of sex with another man was something in itself that he didn't think he could ever do. He'd simply never _wanted_ to get physical with anyone of his own gender. Women, well, he'd lost count of the number of them he'd slept with. He knew what to do with and to a woman to make her feel good, knew the female body inside and out. Which was why the first time he finally decided to take his and Hal's relationship to the next level was… ungraceful was the word Hal used. He wasn't sure if he was grateful or disappointed to learn that Hal had experience with other men. The only reaction to that fact he surprised himself with was, well, unsurprised. He'd already gathered from the fact that the hacker was completely comfortable being with him that he was openly bisexual. He'd never noticed before because the only man Hal loved since they'd first met was Dave himself, and he'd done his best to hide it over the years because he was afraid how the extremely heterosexual man would react. Once his feelings were out in the open, however, Hal did his best to show his love every chance he had. The night Dave finally expressed that he wanted to have sex with him for the first time he was actually so happy he teared up a bit.

Dave had surprised himself that he was able to get hard with another man. His heterosexual brain chalked it up to the fact that he hadn't had sex with a woman in so long that his dick no longer cared what it was being put into. A slightly more sensible part of him reasoned that it probably wouldn't have worked if it was any other man but Hal. It was definitely very different from being with a woman. All of the knowledge he'd stored over the years of how to pleasure a woman couldn't help him anymore. A few things were at least similar. The nipples were still a major erogenous zone, and male or female, if all else failed, whatever they were carrying between their legs was guaranteed to drive them to the brink of pleasure when given attention. And the truth was that Dave _wanted_ Hal to feel pleasure when they had sex. After all, he had gotten into this entire relationship so Hal could be happy in the first place and perhaps that itself was some odd sign of love.

"Wait… wait, Dave!" Hal suppressed a laugh as one of the calloused hands massaging his chest worked its way down. "My computer, let me move my computer…" he moaned out the last syllable, the sound reverberating in his throat like a purr as the hand found his rapidly swelling member and grasped it roughly.

"You better move it quick, then, because I'm not waiting long…" Snake's gravelly voice sent shivers throughout his body, causing his dick to twitch in the rough hand stroking it.

The hacker shut the laptop, all but flinging it onto the pile of clothes where it could make a safe landing next to the bed, for once mostly unconcerned whether it survived the experience or not. Being with Dave excited him in ways he'd never experienced with anyone else, male or female. Women he'd gone all the way with he could count on one hand. Men, two hands, three if he counted a few of the awkward experimental times in his mid-to-late teenage years. He had a girlfriend once who joked, "Hal, you fall in love with women, and lust with men." It was mostly true, he supposed. He'd had more girlfriends than he ever had boyfriends, even if he'd slept with far more men than he did women. He supposed he simply had too much respect for women to experience one-night-stands with them.

Dave, though? He was deep in both love and lust with him. He remembered being 14 and sneaking magazines full of muscular, handsome, often hair-layered men into his room where in his solitude he could indulge himself in fantasies of them and experience his first stirrings of lust and pleasure. Dave reminded him of those men, perfect images of athletic prowess with bulging packages in their pants and boxers. Maybe that had something to do with his body's potent reactions to him, some fulfillment of a teenage boy's confused wet dreams.

He knew the emotional part of his feelings for the ex-soldier was far deeper than that, though. He had a bad habit of falling in love. He knew all the symptoms. But he'd never felt them as deeply as he did for Dave. Just being near him, around him, _thinking_ about him, caused an energy to course through Hal like nothing he'd ever experienced in his life. It was as if this was his full reason to exist, the only thing in his life he needed. He was put on Earth to love Dave, to give him a reason to keep living instead of giving into the virus and simply fading away. He never wanted his handsome soldier to die, was afraid of being left alone again. But he was also learning to accept the fact that it had to happen someday. He fought his fear of losing Dave so he could be there until the end, so the soldier wouldn't have to die feeling alone.

()()()

"Dave?"

"Hmm?"

Their post-sex routine in the afterglow of such pleasure was usually spent in blissful silence. If one of them interrupted it, it was usually either important or had something to do with a need to eat or pee.

"Are you okay with all of this?"

Dave sighed loudly. Or that. That was another fairly constant interruption to their silence. And he wasn't afraid to admit, a slightly more irritating one. "Hal, if I wasn't 'okay' with this, I wouldn't be doing it. You know that. I've told you it near a hundred times."

"I know…" the hacker ran a hand up Dave's chest, resting it on his shoulder and his head on the opposite pectoral. Despite the rapid aging, the ex-soldier continued to make sure his body stayed as fit as possible. Like the natural act of aging, they figured the better shape he stayed in the longer he'd live. So far it seemed to work. He even gave up smoking. Well, mostly. He indulged in a cigarette in the few moments where Hal and Sunny weren't hovering over him like mother hens. He figured as long as he kept it 'every once in a while,' there shouldn't be too many problems.

"Then why do you keep asking?" Dave asked, half-growling. His arm found its way wrapped around Hal's waist, resting lightly on his hip.

"I don't know. I guess I just get so nervous," Hal admitted, not looking at him. His glasses had been removed halfway through the act, not wanting to damage them. They'd managed to bend the frame once before. That was awkward to explain to the store. They decided they didn't want to repeat the experience. "After all, you're… you know… not attracted to guys. I get kind of scared you're going to change your mind someday."

"I don't change my mind. I'm stubborn, remember?" Dave put a finger under his chin and tilted his face up to his. He gently kissed him on the lips, something that surprised Hal. He rarely initiated such a display of affection. He was willing to kiss a lot of places on Hal, some of them places that took a lot of effort to not be embarrassed by, but rarely did he kiss his lips. "And you're right; I'm not attracted to guys. Just you."

Hal stared at him a moment before smiling, leaning up and kissing him back. He fought the urge to tear up like he had when Dave had first expressed a want to have a physical relationship with him. What he'd just said was the closest the soldier had ever come to saying 'I love you'. He knew Dave was really trying to be what Hal wanted, what the soldier believed Hal _deserved_ in a relationship.

"I love you so much…" the hacker whispered, leaning his forehead against his partner's. He looked into Dave's eyes with such naked, honest emotion. "I love you more than anything."

"Even more than your dumb Japanese crap?"

Hal smacked his shoulder, though he laughed. "Don't make me choose between the two of you. That'd be cruel." He stopped laughing after a moment, not moving. He whispered, "I mean it, you know. I love you."

"I know," Dave reached up and stroked his whisker-dusted cheek with a calloused thumb.

"I love every part of you. Every muscle and molecule. Every gray hair. Every wrinkle and every scar."

If anyone else had said it, it would have sounded cruel. Mocking, even. But Hal knew Dave was insecure about how he looked. He used to be handsome, could have any woman he possibly wanted. He never thought of it before, but since he came to be with Hal he thought that if he'd wanted he might have had his choice of men, too. But that was before the virus in his body began aging him so rapidly. Before that explosion scarred half of his face. He wasn't the young, good-looking stud he used to be. Those who knew him and his story pitied him. Those who didn't know him saw nothing but a scarred old man from some war long forgotten, unknowing how recently he had fought his wars, killed his own 'brothers.' The only person to never cringe away from him, to see him for who he was, not who he had become, was Hal. He could look past his war-torn and world-wary features, into the hard brown eyes that still held the Dave he had fallen in love with the moment he was roughly pulled from the locker he hid in those nine years ago.

The next kiss wasn't initiated by either of them, but rather both. They were perfectly in sync, hearts beating in time with each other. Heat and passion, mingled with something undefinable, coursed through their bodies and the air around them. In the short time their relationship had been physical they'd been content to only indulge in one bout of heated sex per experience. However, something this time was different. Something new, something unexpected had worked its way into the chemistry they'd developed between them.

Dave grasped Hal's leg and used it as leverage as he pushed them both over to lie on top of him between his legs. The hacker moaned at the feel of his soldier so desperately grinding against him, their cocks hardening against each other. They hungrily wrestled and explored each other's mouths with their tongues, Hal's fingers twisting into Dave's gray hair and the soldier's pulling his gorgeous hacker's legs up and around his waist. They didn't have need for lubrication, Dave having been inside of him less than twenty minutes previous. He was already stretched and ready to receive that which he craved. Dave was always the one to give. Hal knew as a hot-blooded heterosexual male he wouldn't be willing to give himself to Hal, no matter how much he cared for him. He was okay with that, though. He loved Dave too much to let something so trivial get between them, and loved the feel of him inside.

Hal's head tipped back against the pillow under him and he let out a moan as the soldier easily slid inside of him, slick with the cum already inside of him from their first round. He pulled Dave back down again, kissing him desperately as the dick inside him pistoned rapidly. The prematurely aged man wasn't as limber as he used to be, though he didn't mind. He wouldn't admit it to Dave, but Hal had already experienced plenty of acrobatic sex with other guys, and as exciting as it was it was very… empty when it was over. It was something akin to going to the circus and seeing the acrobats there. The tricks were impressive, and there were moments where you held your breath and were paid off with something spectacular, but when it was all over nothing will have changed in your life and you'll likely forget about it until someone brings it up again, and then it won't have seemed so spectacular in retrospect.

Sex with Dave, though only able to do it in positions that are comfortable to the rapidly aging soldier, was far better than any nonsense with some guy he met at a con (which happened far more often than he'd like to admit) whose name he couldn't remember anyway. And this was one of his favorite ways to do it with him. Face to face, heated kissing, able to look down if he wished and watch that magnificent piece of equipment fuck him like nothing else in the world mattered. He grasped his own cock and stroked it in the same rhythm as the one inside of him, moaning loudly against the tongue which had won over his own and seemed to be doing its best to prevent him from ever needing to see a dentist again.

Dave finally released his mouth, allowing Hal to breathe, feeling light-headed. He stared down at his hacker, the glassy eyes, the trail of saliva running from the corner of his open mouth, his dark hair clinging to his face with damp sweat. He still couldn't define what he felt for him, but he wanted to find the words to describe it when he saw him like this. Hal trusted him unconditionally, _loved him_ unconditionally. Something so pure, so raw, he couldn't understand why he couldn't just feel it in return. Now that it was just the two of them and Sunny, he knew it was his job to protect and take care of them.

Hal let out a cry, startling him out of his thoughts. The entire time he was engrossed in his thoughts, Dave never stopped fucking him. He didn't think he'd ever been this horny in his life. He knew Hal was close to cumming. He leaned down and licked the sweat off his neck, causing a gasp and a moan from the hacker. He reached down and took Hal's hand, removing it from pumping his dick.

"D-Dave…?" Hal asked, confused. The soldier had never stopped him from pleasuring himself before. He loved watching the hacker cum, the beautiful faces and sounds he made while he did so.

"Shhh…" Dave intertwined his fingers in the ones of that hand, reaching down with his other hand and taking matters into his own. His strokes were slower, squeezing the dick gently so as not to hurt him, but enough that he prevented any eruptions from happening.

"Oh, god, Dave!" Hal arched his back against the hard, rapid assault upon his hole, and the slow, torturous pleasuring of his cock. He wasn't sure why Dave was taking his time with such a thing, but he wanted it to end and never wanted to stop at the same time. This was the kind of sex he thought of when he thought of Dave. Excruciatingly wonderful, the kind he would never forget until his dying days.

Dave leaned over his hacker so his mouth was against his ear, whiskered faces scratching each other hotly. He was out of Hal's vision, which he wanted to complain about, but couldn't find the words. "Do you like that?" he whispered gruffly.

"I love it…" Hal moaned, the hand not intertwined with Dave's grasping his shoulder desperately as he continued to endure his assault.

"Tell me what you want…"

"A-ah…! D-Dave, I want to cum… please!"

"Beg for it."

"Please, let me cum! I-I'm begging you!"

"Say my name."

"Dave!"

"My other name…"

Hal hesitated a moment. They hadn't used codenames since they dropped out of the business. It was a matter of pride, of ensuring that they wouldn't ever go back.

"Otacon, say it."

Hal's body shuddered unexpectedly at the sound of his two-months unused nickname. He finally let out a strangled cry. "S-Snake! Please let me cum, Snake!"

Dave groaned into his ear, releasing Hal's cock from its stranglehold and humping into his hole a few more times. For the first time since they started having sex, they released at the same time, Hal's cock shooting milky ribbons across both of their stomachs and torsos, and Dave filling his hole for a second time in the last hour. This time, though, they seemed to cum harder than ever before. Hal's cry came out strangled and desperate, while Dave groaned and grunted in his ear, the shuddering and massaging muscles of the hacker's entrance coaxing more out of him than he was used to giving. By the time they were finished, Snake collapsed on top of him and they both lay there panting loudly.

After a moment, the soldier finally pushed himself off of his lover, landing on his back. His limp dick's swift exit from Hal's hole left a trail of cum after it.

Finally, Hal managed the first articulation. "Wow…"

Dave let out a short laugh. "Yeah, wow."

The hacker smiled and turned himself over with effort, exhausted and surprisingly a little sore. He ignored it, though, nuzzling his lightly whiskered cheek into Dave's shoulder. His right arm curled around Snake's left one, fingers intertwining with his again. He looked past the scar-tissue covered half of Dave's face into the brown eye facing him. "What brought all of that on? Especially the whole… you know… codenames thing?"

The soldier grunted, laying his right hand over Hal's left on his chest to complete the connection between them. "I guess I kind of figured something out. What was missing between us since we stopped doing what we used to."

"Oh?" Hal tilted his head a bit, looking at him curiously.

"Now that it's over and we're just semi-normal guys in a semi-normal world, we lost something when we gave up our codenames. Everyone will always look at you and see Hal, and everyone now sees me as Dave. But that's not who we've always been to each other." He let go of the hand on his chest and reached up, stroking Hal's left cheek with his thumb again. "For nine years, you were Otacon to me. And I don't think I can give that up. It sounds weird, but I think there's something about that side of you that's… special to me."

Hal stared at him a moment, speechless. He'd never thought of it that way. But he was right. When Hal screamed his codename, Snake, instead of his name, Dave, something had ignited inside of him. Because he loved Dave, more than anything. Except… for Snake. It wasn't Dave who pulled him out of that locker, who saved him from that bizarre cyber ninja. It was Snake he first met, Snake he first fell in love with. He looked at Dave and he saw, well, Dave. But when he looked into his eyes, he was looking at Solid Snake. The espionage expert, soldier, and man who proved time and again for nine years that he could do anything, no matter what happened to him or what he lost.

So he reached up and stroked Dave's cheek in turn, smiling brighter than Snake had seen in years. Smiling like he did when they had first met. "I love you, Snake."

And the soldier smiled back, pulling his hacker up into a kiss, more passionate than he remembered kissing any woman when he was younger. "I love you, too… Otacon."


End file.
